


The Wife of The Great One

by KawaiiEsther



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, I just thought of their love story, Rufus is a girl, Shinou and Daikenja are half brothers, Slow Burn, They had a kid so don't come at me bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiEsther/pseuds/KawaiiEsther
Summary: We all know about King Shinou. The first Maou of Shin Makoku, known to everyone by The Great One but what do we know about his wife?This is the story of how Rufus Bielefeld became the soldier she came to be and made the King himself fall in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

We all know about King Shinou. The first Maou of Shin Makoku, known to everyone by The Great One but what do we know about his wife?

Well, Rufus Bielefeld is the ancestor of Wolfrom von Bielefeld and fought along side Shinou as the head of her family but it wasn't as simple as that, was it?

Definitely not, there is a lot more about Rufus than what is said about her and I will be telling you everything from her birth to her death.

And I will now tell you the life story of Rufus Bielefeld

Rufus was the youngest daughter in her family. Her father, Braxton Bielefeld worked in a farm with his wife, Alexis Bielefeld and his 3 older daughters Rosaline, Ivy and Isabella Bielefeld.

Her uncle, Xavier Bielefeld was a warrior who died on the battlefield years before, had no children of his own, because of this, the Bielefeld family had no heir to the family.

They were poor and had no hope of getting a son to help Braxton. Reason being Alexis nearly died of child birth after Rufus and Braxton doesn't want to lose his wife just so they could have a son.

So Alexis came up with a plan. "Braxton, I have a plan that would solve our problem of not having a son." She says to her husband.  
Braxton, who was sat down with his new baby daughter in his arms looked up at his wife and said, "I don't want to know. Not if it means losing you."  
Alexis giggles "Oh, Braxton. You always are a charmer. But it doesn't involve me having a child again."  
Braxton's head cocked to the side and he gave his wife a confused look. "Then what is it?" He asked out of curiosity.  
Alexis put her hands on her hips and grins at Braxton. "Well no-one knows she's a girl so we could call her Rufus and tell everyone she is a boy instead." She said confidently.

Braxton's eyes widen in shock. "No! Absolutely not! Sweetheart she's a woman not a man. There is no way she will be able to pull of to everyone that she is a boy."

Alexis's eyes narrow. "Brax, we're going to struggle if we don't. Think about it, if we pretend she is a man she will be able to get a job and help you with the farm. Think about the girls, think about the family, think about Rufus."

Braxton looks down at the fussing baby and looks back up at his wife. "I will do as best as I can to raise her as a man." He whispers.

His wife's eyes soften "I knew you'd do the right thing." She says.  
Raising Rufus up as a boy was easier than what Braxton was expecting. It was like Rufus was made to be a boy. She loved to farm unlike her sisters, apart from Rosaline who does it to help her father, she also loved to play fight. Things was working like clockwork.

At 6 years old Braxton started teaching her how to fight and use a sword. But one day Rufus comes up to ask a question Braxton has been dreading to answer.

"Daddy, why am I different than my sisters?"

Braxton sighs and walks up to Rufus. He kneels to her height. "You see my little fighter, when you were born your mother nearly died and we didn't have any son heirs to the family so your mother and I made up a plan to make it out that you were a man not a woman." He says softly.

"So, you need me to be a boy to help out with the family?"

He looks at his daughter and answers with a simple yes. Rufus smiles at her father.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She said cheerfully.

"You're not mad at me? You would prefer to be a boy than a girl?" He asked in shock.

"Well if I were a girl would I be able to fight in war and be heir to the family?" She asked

"No you wouldn't." He answers.

Rufus crosses her arms and replies with "Then I want no part in it. I want to protect the world! And help my family in the process. I want to make you proud daddy!!"

Braxton hugs his daughter. "You're already making me proud sweetheart. Everyday you make me proud."

Rufus hugs her father back. They share a long embrace before separating. "Papa is it fine if I play with Rufus?" A voice behind them said. 

They both look behind them to reveal it was Ivy. Ivy was the closest to Rufus, the two of them talked everyday. Ivy mostly talked about her future wedding and Rufus her dreams for the future. They always listened to each other and hardly ever argued.

Rufus's face lit up when she saw her sister. "Ivy!" She yelled out hugging her sister.

Braxton smiled at the scene. "I think Rufus already answered your question for me." He chuckled out.

Ivy smiled at her father then left the room with her sister hand in hand.

He looked at his daughters and looked at the ground. They were growing up so fast. Soon enough they'll be married and have kids of their own.

As Rosaline walks to her father he shakes his head. 

"Hiya princess, you alright?"

Rosaline looks at her father. "She's growing up too quickly father. Soon she'll be off on her own."

Braxton chuckles. "Get out my head you. I was just thinking about that before you came." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Rosaline doesn't look amused. Rosaline was always overprotective of Rufus. She'd always keep an eye on her in a distance. She adored all of her little sisters and don't want anything happening to them.

"Look I know you're worried about her but so am I. All we can do is keep an eye on her and try to raise her right."

Rosaline smiles to herself. "You're right. You're always right."

Braxton smiles at his eldest daughter.  
It wasn't long after that until Rufus got her first friend. It was a strange meeting but it happened. Rufus was practising her swords man ship when he met her. He was walking past when he saw her.

"Hey! Would you need some help?" He yelled out to Rufus.

Rufus looked at the male and narrowed her eyes. "I do not need help from you." She snapped back.

He came closer to her and smiled. "I'm not being rude, I was just seeing if you needed any tips." He said calmly.

"Like I said before I do not need help from you." She said slowly with annoyance.

"Okay, then you wouldn't want to know that your postures off." He said starting to walk off.

Rufus's eyes widen. "Wait what do you mean my postures off?! Come back!" She shouts.

The boy stops walking and turns towards Rufus. "I thought you didn't need my help." He teases.

Rufus's eyebrows furrow. "Don't tease me. What's wrong with my posture?" She asks firmly.

"Your legs need to be spread apart and try not to bend your back." He said smiling.

Rufus changes her posture. Legs spread apart, back straight. She turns towards the boy. "Like this?"

He walks up to Rufus "Yes, try not to tense your arms as much."

Rufus does as said and looks at the male again.

"Now swing like you're going to attack." He instructs.

Rufus swings and finds it much more easier than the last times she done so.

"Easier right?" He questions.

"Much more easier! How did you know? "

The boy smiles at Rufus. "My father teaches me how to use a sword. He's a soldier."

Rufus returns his smile. "My father also teaches me but he's a farmer not a soldier."

"Still a cool job." The boy puts out his hand. "My name's Siegbert. Siegbert Voltaire."

Rufus shakes his hand. "Rufus Bielefeld."

This was the start of a beautiful friendship. They were best friends. Told each other everything. When the time was right Rufus told Siegbert she was a female but he was already aware of that much to Rufus's surprise.  
By the time they were teenagers they knew everything about each other. To local knowledge to personal. But the one thing they both didn't know was what they we're going to do for the future.

"What about a farmer?" Siegbert asked.

He received a dead pan face from Rufus. "Seriously?"

Siegbert chuckled and looked at Rufus. "C'mon Ruth, helping with the family business."

"My dad already knows I don't want to be a farmer and is quite fearful because he said that-"

"-Your talents lie elsewhere. I know, I know. Well if you don't wanna be a farmer what do you wanna be?" He said.

"Well I was thinking about soldier, because we've been working on our sword work and I think we've mastered it." Rufus explained.

"Really? Are you sure? You do know you can die, right?" He asked

"Obviously. I just think it's the right job for me."

Siegbert sighs. "Well if you are thinking of doing that then go ahead. I won't stop you. To be honest I was thinking the same job to be honest."

Rufus gasps and grabs Siegbert's arms. "Think of it Sieg. You and I fighting together."

Siegbert smiles to himself. "Yes that would be something."

As they both look at each other smiling at the idea Alexis comes into the room.

"Hello Siegbert. I just came up to see if Rufus was trying to behead you." Alexis joked.

The two friends laugh and look at the adult.

"No not today, maybe next Friday." He said.

Alexis smiles at the two teenagers. "Well I just came up to say that it's super time."

The two of them get up. Siegbert starts to walk out the room. "Well I'll take my leave." He said.

Alexis look at the boy and walks up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I made enough for you. I would hate it for you to travel on an empty stomach."

Siegbert eyes soften and he gives Alexis a gentle smile. "That is very thoughtful of you but I really need to get going." He said.

Alexis moves her hands to his and grabs them tightly. "Wrap up warm, at least let me give you something for your way back."

Rufus smiles at her mother then looks at Siegbert. "I found that it's easier to just agree with my mother."

Siegbert laughs at the comment then returns Alexis's hand embrace. "Thank you for your generosity. I don't mean to sound like a bother but could I have some of you an Apple from your farm. They're always so juicy and sweet." He said smiling brightly at the woman.

Alexis's eyes sparkle from the comment. "Oh Siegbert, you always were a charmer. No wonder my daughter chose you."

Both Rufus's and Siegbert's eyes widen. They also start to blush from embarrassing.

"Mother were just friends and that's all we're going to be!" Rufus defended.

Siegbert looks at Rufus. "Best friends." He backs up. Rufus smiles at him and smiles.

Alexis giggles and looks at the teenagers. "Your father and I were just friends when we first met."

The two of them start to heave after thinking of what it would be like if they were a couple. Alexis laughed at the scene.

"You'll be doing that now but who know in the future you might be nursing your own child."

"No never! Never in a thousand years." Rufus shouts.

"Well I'll go get your apple ready, Siegbert. Rufus walk him down and say your goodbyes." She said.

Rufus nods and they all start to went down stairs. They separated and the two teenagers looked at each other and smile softly.

"Well until next time." Siegbert holds out his hand for Rufus to shake.

"Yes until then." She replies shaking the man's hand.

Braxton comes running to them shouting stop. When he makes it to them the tells them "I heard you two saying how you want to become soldiers. I just want to say be careful to you both."

Rufus cocked her head head to the side. "You're okay with this." She asked

Braxton sighs and closes his eyes. "I knew ever since you were little you would want to become a soldier. I can't say no to you if I raised you to think like that, it's not fair." He explained

Rufus smiles at her father hugging him. "Thank you father."

Braxton returns the embrace. "Well I heard of a King who is wanting people for an army." He said to Rufus.

Siegbert looks at Braxton and asks him "Who?"

Braxton then looks at Siegbert and smiles.

"King Shinou."


	2. Chapter 2

"King Shinou?" Rufus asked in confusion, "Never heard of him."

Braxton chuckled and looked back at his daughter. "Well he's not king yet but he will be."

Rufus still trying to think of someone named Shinou. She looks Siegbert who also shots her a confused look.

"He's your cousin, Rufus." Braxton says following with a gasp from Rufus. "Well second cousin to be precise."

"How am I related to someone who is royal? We're farmers for goodness sake!" She exclaims.

Alexis enters the room with Siegbert's apples. Obviously hearing what they were talking about.

"Your uncle Xavier was the Lord of this land as well as a warrior." Alexis informs adding on with, "Your uncle and I are cousins Shinou's father so you and your sisters are from royal blood."

Rufus's eyes widen out of shock. Not believe what she just heard. "How come I never heard of this man? You never told me about him." She whispers, not able to raise her voice.

Her mother's face turns into a scowl and voice turns bitter. "That man is nothing but a two timing son of a witch! I'm ashamed to call him my cousin!"

Rufus got the message and just stayed quite. The room falls into an awkward silence broke by Alexis.

"Sorry you had to witness that Siegbert. Sorry for being so un-lady like." She says giving Siegbert his apples.

Siegbert smiles at Alexis and takes the apples. "Thank you Lady Bielefeld. I had a great time and hopefully get to see to Rufus again."

Alexis smiles and puts her hand on Rufus's shoulder. "Come back anytime! And please call her Ruth."

Rufus growls at the mother. "Mother my name is Rufus not Ruth. That's the name I was born with now let him use it!" With that she stormed off up to her room. Her mother was calling her but she just ignored her.

Braxton comes up to his wife and places his hand around her hips as a sign of comfort. "Darling, stop trying to make her into a lady. She was born and raised to be a man. It was your own idea."

Alexis sighs, looking at her husband. "I know but she is a woman. One day she's going to want a husband but can't because he will only know her as a man."

Braxton holds her into an embrace and calmly says, "And when that time comes we will be there for her. Don't worry sweetheart."

Alexis leans towards her husband and gives him a peck on the lips. 

They separate and they go up to Rufus's room. Before they could knock. Rufus came out with a full of clothes. Alexis eyes widen and start to well up with tears.

"Please don't run away! I'm sorry! I love you!!" She pleads.

Rufus puts her hand on her hip. "I'm not running away mother." Alexis sighs in relief not prepared for what her daughter was going to say next. "I'm going to join Shinou's army."

Alexis gasps and furrows her brows. "No, I forbid it! Rufus you are a lady, you won't be able to survive in an atmosphere like that!"

"Mother I've been training my whole life to" She was cut off my her mother. 

"I honestly don't care anymore Rufus! Stop this facade now! You're not a Lord and you're never going to be!" After she said that she grabs Rufus's sword and throws it out her bedroom window. Making sure she would never be able to find it.

Alexis looks back at Rufus, seeing she's about burst out into tears. Rufus runs out of the room with only her cries echoing. "Rufus! Rufus!" Her mother yells. 

She looks out the window, sword nowhere to be seen. "Oh no. What have I done?" She falls to the floor and cried.

Braxton walks to his wife and holds her. "She'll come back.... Eventually."

Rufus is out of the house at this point. Just running, not knowing where to go next. She runs into a wood where she takes cover. She sits under a tree and cries into her arms.

"Why is mother like this? Why can't she be understanding like father?" She asks herself.

A man with long back hair sees Rufus under the tree and goes to investigate. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Rufus looks at the stranger and replies with "Yeah I'm fine. Just having a little breakdown."

The stranger doesn't believe her but decides to go with it. He gets a closer look at Rufus. "You remind me of someone."

"You're not the first one. Everyone says I look like my mother." Rufus says with her hands cradling her head. 

"Not your mother, I've never met her. I'm talking about someone I work with." He says.

Rufus gives him a confused look and asks, "And who might that be?"

"His name is Shinou." 

Rufus eyes widen. 'How luck is that?' She thought. "I was actually going to sign up for his army." She says to The man.

The man smiles at Rufus softly. "Well, I could help you with that if you want. I was actually going back to the camp."

"That would be amazing thank you." Rufus said.

With that the man helped Rufus up and leads her to the site.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Daikenja." He says.

"I'm Rufus Bielefeld." 

"Is your father Xavier Bielefeld?" Daikenja asks.

Rufus gave a light chuckle. "No he is my uncle. My mother is his sister." She says.

Daikenja nods and continues to lead Rufus to the site. After a few minutes they made it revealing a place with a load of tents and people.

All the men looked well trained and fierce. The complete opposite of Rufus. But Rufus was confident in her training.

As they walk through the site Rufus notices people are giving her looks. She just shrugged it off and followed Daikenja.

They finally reach the top and are met with a man with golden hair. 

"Your highness, there is another warrior who would like to join your army." Daikenja calmly says.

The man turns around. He looks at Rufus and furrows his brows.

"Are you sure he can even pick up a sword." He asks.

Before Daikenja could say anything Rufus snaps "I'll have you know I've had immense training from when I was 6."

Shinou smirks at Rufus. "Let's out that to the rest shall we? If you can beat one of my men in here I will let you in."

Rufus copies Shinou's smirk. "If I win not only an I allowed to get in you must also allow Siegbert Voltaire."

The room falls into silence. Rufus breaks it asking, "Do we have a deal?" Rufus holds out her hand.

"We have a deal." Shinou takes out his hand and shakes it with Rufus's.

They all leave and Shinou gathers the men's attention.

"I seem to have a challenge for one of you. To promise you a place in this army someone needs to beat this man I have standing right next to me." He says pointing to Rufus.

Everyone burst into laughter and Rufus's face turns red out of anger. Eventually someone comes forward. 

"Your highness, I will gladly beat this little twerp for you."

The man was muscular, bald and carried a smirk on his face. 'Obviously has to much of an ego.' Rufus thought.

Rufus stepped forward not saying anything. The man giggles and says "Aw, got nothing to say. Don't worry twerp, I'll make sure it'll be over in a flash."

Rufus still says nothing. She looks at Daikenja who have her a reassuring look. He knew she was going to win.

"Ready?" The man asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rufus replied.

The man threw a punch which Rufus easily avoided. Then he threw and another and another until one of them finally hit Rufus. 

Rufus just stands there. The man laughs "Given up? Or are you" The man is cut off by Rufus punching him in the face. "Why you little- that's it, no more mister-nice-guy."

He tried everything in the book from punches, kicks, head-locks everything he did Rufus riddled her way out of.

Eventually Rufus stopped messing around with the man and punched him. When distracted she kicked him to make him lose balance.

After her stays down for a few seconds Rufus was announced victor.

Everyone just stopped in silence. Shocked from what just happened. Daikenja broke the silence with the sound of clapping. Shinou stood there mouth wide open.

When Rufus looked at Shinou cleared out his throat and says, "Well, erm, what's your name?"

"Rufus Bielefeld." She says proudly.

"Well, Rufus Bielefeld, you're now apart of my army."

"Great, now when can I bring Siegbert Voltaire? You did promise if I win you would let him into your army." She says smirking at Shinou.

"I know what I said and I will ask someone to inform him as soon as possible." Shinou says in a huff.

Rufus walks off leaving Shinou feeling defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour after Rufus joined the army she was just waiting in her own tent. Waiting for her friend Siegbert. 

She was excited that she was able to work with her friend. But part of her was worried what he would say about her abandoning her family the way she did.

Truth be told she was ashamed that she left like that. She thinks she was being immature to be honest and she wants to fix things up. But she also wants her mother to accept who she is.

Rufus sees a day of light enter the room. She turns around to see who entered the tent. Daikenja looks at Rufus. "May I come in?" He asks.

Rufus nods. "Yes, of course." She replies. Daikenja walks into the tent and sits next to her. He faces towards her and says, "Your friend should be here shortly." He says followed up with, "You were amazing out there Rufus. You definitely showed King Shinou up."

Rufus chuckles covering her mouth. "Thank you. I just didn't like how he was being so ignorant to me so I really wanted to show him up." She says. 

Daikenja smiles softly. "Well, that definitely worked in your favour. I'm glad we have someone like you in the army, we really needed it."

Rufus gives him a bright smile and thanks him. Daikenja gets up to leave but looks back at Rufus. "Please tell me, why were you in the woods when I found you." He asks.

"Oh, well, urm." Rufus stutters. She looks her hand and plays with them. Daikenja notices how uncomfortable she is so he drops the question and leaves.

Not long after that Siegbert finally came. When he came into Rufus's tent her face lit up. But Siegbert didn't look amused at all. Rufus knew he knew what she did.

"You're parents is worried you know." Siegbert says bluntly, getting straight to the point. Rufus looks at the floor. With disappointment showing she says, "I know and I want to apologise but I also want my mother to accept me like father does and not try and change me."

Siegbert walks up to her and holds her hands as a sign of comfort. "I know you do but you gotta think in your mothers point of view. She raised 3 women, it could be hard for her to be raising another girl but as a man." He explains.

Rufus nods and looks at Siegbert. "I will when I get the chance. I'll have to ask Daikenja or the King."

"Why not ask the the King now?" Siegbert asks following up with, "I was told on my way here that you showed up the King by defeating a strong opponent," They both chuckle at that then Siegbert continues, "I'm sure if you ask him, he could arrange something. He arranged for me to join the army because of you."

Rufus hummed and nodded. Siegbert was right. The King can't be that cold hearted, can he? "I'll go now." She says. Siegbert say he would follow and then they both walk off.

They reached the King's tent. They both wait for his approval to come in and when they got it they didn't think twice to go in.

They both bow to Shinou and then Rufus starts to explain why they were there. "Your majesty, I came here to ask for your permission to see my family."

Shinou looks at Rufus and replied with, "I thought you would have done that before hand."

Rufus furrows her eyebrows and snaps, "Are you actually that cold hearted you wouldn't let a son say goodbye to his parents?" Rufus pauses waiting for a response. When she wasn't met with one she continued. "Listen, I'm sorry if I did something that ticked you off but swallow your pride man!" She yells.

Shinou's eyes widen. He likes the guts Rufus has. He smiles at Rufus and walks up to her. He places his hand on her shoulder that made Rufus gasp. "I will ask Daikenja to go get you family. I'm sure they will be pleased how well you are using you training." Shinou says.

Rufus smiles and nods. "Thank you, you majesty." She gets Siegbert's attention by tapping his shoulder. She tells Siegbert it was time to go and they both get up and walk out of the tent.

Daikenja comes into the tent obviously being able to hear what just happened. Shinou just knew he heard. They both face each other. Shinou says, "I can see why took a liking to him. He has courage and certainly is strong."

Daikenja just smiles and nods. He knew when he saw Rufus she was something special even though she looks like she can't pack a punch. "Remember, your majesty, looks can be deceiving. As shown by Rufus."

Back with Rufus and Siegbert, they were in the tent that was supposed to be the cafeteria. The tent was the biggest tent so it wouldn't get mistaken with the other tents and so the other soldiers could eat their meals.

Rufus and Siegbert were on their own table eating their meal. This as interrupted by some of the other soldiers. One of them slam their hands into the table to get Rufus and Siegbert's attention.

It worked because both Rufus and Siegbert looked at the men. The man who slammed his hands on the table smirked at Rufus and says, "I bet you think you're the best, right now, don't you?" Rufus gave the man a confused look.

"No, all I did was defeated someone who was too big headed for his own good." Rufus says. This made the men angry so the tallest grabbed Rufus by her top. "I'll have you know he was a good fighter!" He shouts at Rufus.

Rufus gave him a smug look and replies with, "I never said he wasn't a bad fighter I just said he was too big headed."

The man brings Rufus closer and makes his hand into a fist and tries to punch Rufus in the face. He was stopped by Siegbert restricts the man. But the other men grab Rufus and try to hit her themselves.

"Stop!" A voice cried. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards where the voice came from. It turned out to be Shinou and his face was like thunder.

He walked towards where Rufus and the other were and just stood there with his arms folded. His face let alone would scare the life out of them.

"Let Rufus go now." Shinou says in a stern voice. The men let go immediately and scurried to each other. "If I see you do this again you can kiss your place in this army goodbye." He says. The men understood and looked down at the floor. 

"That goes for all of you! If I see you fighting any of your fellow soldiers I will not think twice and kick you out of this army! Am I understood?!" Shinou informs. The crowd burst out of a chorus of yes sir.

The room goes back to normal. Shinou faces Rufus and says, "You're family is here." Rufus's eyes widen in surprise. "Thank you so much, your majesty!" She exclaims in happiness.

Rufus faces towards Siegbert but he just shakes his head. "Go. You need to talk to your family by yourself. Don't let me get I your way." He says. Rufus just nods her head and looks at Shinou.

Shinou directs her to where her family is. When they finally make it she sees her mother. It looks like she's been crying. Shinou leaves Rufus alone so she could have her private time with her family.

Rufus looks at her parents and her sisters. "Hi guys, sorry I did... you know..." Rufus says. Alexis looks her daughter and runs up to her. She gives her a hug and begins to cry. "It's fine Rufus. We're just glad you're safe." Alexis cried out.

"We heard you win a fight with a strong man." Ivy says trying to brighten the mood. Rufus chuckled whilst her mother sniffs when she stops crying. "Yeah I did." Rufus says cheerfully. Ivy gives her a bright smile. "That's out Rufus!" Rosaline pipes up. She is also smiles at Rufus.

"I am so proud of you, Rufus." Braxton says. Rufus smiles at her father and thanks him. Isabella just sits there with a scowl on her face. She was always was jealous of Rufus and she never knew why. She wanted to patch things up with her sister but every time she tried to Isabella always ignored her attempts. Rufus eventually gave up.

The family stayed there for a while just talking until the time came for them to leave. They all shared one last big before they left. Braxton was the last one to hug Rufus. After he let go he says, "Continue making me proud Rufus." Rufus smiles at her father and says, "I will father." 

They finally leave and Rufus never felt so proud of herself. She now talked to her mother and knows they are happy of her. Her ambitions are now higher than ever because she now wants to become one of the best soldiers ever.


End file.
